The invention relates to a valve for liquids, comprising a valve housing and a valve body which is guided in the housing.
Such a valve is known from DE-OS 36 13 093. This valve is disposed in an oil filter and serves as an outlet check valve for the clean liquid. Furthermore, an additional return check valve is provided therein for unfiltered liquid.
When an oil circuit is started up, especially in an internal combustion engine, initially there is no oil in the oil lines and in the oil containing and oil supply parts, i.e., even the oil pump is not yet filled with oil. If the oil pump is then started, it must first drive the air out of the lines against the resistance of this return check valve. This can take a fairly long time during which the internal combustion engine has no supply of oil. To avoid this disadvantage it might be desirable to fill the oil lines with oil ahead of time. This, however, takes a great amount of time.